


The Floor It Is then

by The_Gay_Cousin



Series: Established Sanvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danver Sisters, F/F, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Cousin/pseuds/The_Gay_Cousin
Summary: Alex is injured on a mission with the DEO but luckily Maggie is there to take care of her. Established Sanvers one shot with light fluff and romance. No real smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this might be part of a series of semi-related Sanvers one shots that are set in the same fic universe. I may or may not post them chronologically, depending on when I write them. Hope you enjoy :)

“Come on Danvers, let me help you.” Maggie murmured after Alex slightly shrugged her off for the third time. They’d made painfully slow progress getting to Alex’s apartment and once she crossed the threshold she felt all the willpower leave her body. If she was alone she’d have just dropped to the floor as it is. “Get into bed and you’ll feel better in a few days.” 

 

“No, no, just to the couch is fine.” Alex shot back quickly, though she leaned into Maggie as they crossed the room. 

 

“Unghhh…” Alex moaned as Maggie helped lower her onto the couch, pain flaring throughout her torso. 

 

“Steady, steady.” Maggie whispered, hovering anxiously as Alex leaned back into the soft cushions. “You did get three bullets straight in the kevlar. And get thrown through a wall. And I’m pretty sure there’s a boot print on your kidney.” 

 

“I got my ass handed to me, I know.” Alex groaned. “Don’t remind me.” She winced at the aching in her body. Just another day in the office at the DEO. The alien they’d been taking into custody had not gone down without a fight, and she’d managed to get her sorry ass directly in the line of fire. 

 

“Not everyone can take down a full grown K’hund.” Maggie clucked disapprovingly at her girlfriend’s antics. 

 

“Yeah, which is what I told _you_ before you assured me we wouldn’t need backup.” Alex bit back, though she wasn’t really annoyed at Maggie, she was the one who had agreed they could do it alone.

 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie chuckled, happy they were both okay. Or would be a in few days at least. “In my defence I didn’t know Cadmus were involved. You totally could’ve taken him if you hadn’t been winded from those bullets.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Alex tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. 

 

“For sure.” Maggie leaned forward and kissed Alex on the temple softly. “And don’t think I didn’t notice _why_ you ran straight toward a full grown K’hund.” 

 

She’d been trying to protect Maggie, who’d left her back exposed to the K’hund when the Cadmus team had surprised them with a hail of gunfire. The pain she felt now was worth it, Alex was sure of it, in order to keep her safe. She weakly patted Maggie’s thigh, unable to do much more in her current state. The K’hund had kicked her pretty hard in her back, and when she went down it had grabbed her by the ankle and thrown her with such force into the wall that it had crumbled. She was glad she’d been wearing her helmet and kevlar or she would be in a far worse state. 

 

“What can I do to help? You want some ice? Booze? Ice cream? All of the above?” Maggie fretted, feeling more than a little guilty about the ordeal. She had never been more glad to see Supergirl when the alien had turned up to help rescue them. They hadn’t managed to take any of Cadmus but the K’hund was now detained ready for questioning, but the DEO were going to handle that. All she could do was try to help Alex through her recovery. There’d been no serious injury, just deep tissue bruising, so she hadn’t argued when Alex declined to stay in medical. But she had definitely argued when Alex had tried to do it alone. 

 

“No, I’m okay.” Alex lied, but let out a whimper as she tried to lean back into the sofa. Her back exploded in a fresh wave of agony, and instead she leaned forward. “No, I’m not okay.” Alex kept leaning forward, arm outstretched as she half fell toward the soft carpet of her apartment. Maggie supported her so that she landed gently and helped her roll onto her back on the carpet.

 

“Oh that is so much better.” Alex gasped as the pain eased off once her spine was straightened on the firm floor. 

 

“The floor it is then.” Maggie chuckled as she lay down beside Alex, staring up at the ceiling. Alex snaked her fingers through Maggie’s, appreciating her presence even if she had tried to push her away before. She didn’t want her to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. But now she had and she was making it clear she was okay with it. 

 

“Wait, let me make you more comfortable.” Maggie knelt over Alex and tugged on Alex’s leather jacket. 

 

“No, that’s okay, you don’t have to do that.” Alex protested, feeling embarrassed, but Maggie just laughed and eased the jacket off, which was easier said than done. Once she’d managed to twist it over Alex’s arms and had dumped it triumphantly on the sofa she grabbed two cushions from the sofa and placed one beneath Alex’s head and the other next to it.

 

“Thank you for saving me.” Maggie smiled at Alex as she lay down on her side, facing her girlfriend. Alex simply twisted her head to look at her, smiling with such a tender expression on her face that Maggie felt like she’d been punched in the gut. Maggie caressed Alex’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her. 

 

Alex sighed as Maggie pulled away, but it was just to reposition herself. She propped herself up on her forearm, one leg sliding between Alex’s for stability. Alex felt her muscles tense unconsciously, and berated herself mentally for reacting like this. This was new- they’d been officially dating for over a month but hadn’t done much more than kiss. She knew that Maggie didn’t want to rush things with her, didn’t want to scare her off, but she was ready. Well, mentally she was ready, her body was on the fence still. 

 

“It’s okay.” Maggie murmured. “I wont do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Alex trusted her. “Besides, I want to save our first time for somewhere a little more romantic, not your living room floor. Or for you to at least not be in pain.” She teased and Alex relaxed before craning her neck up to kiss Maggie again. 

 

They kissed gently, tenderly, and Alex felt herself melt just a little bit. One of Maggie’s palms cupped her face, thumb stroking gently across her cheek, the other was still supporting her weight a couple inches above Alex so she wouldn’t hurt her. Alex lifted her hands to Maggie’s waist, tugging her t-shirt out of her jeans so she could rest her fingertips on warm bare skin. She felt Maggie’s stomach tighten slightly and pulled back. 

 

“Cold fingers.” Maggie whispered, eyes glinting. “Don’t move them.” 

 

Alex teased, laying her very cold hands flat on Maggie’s very warm stomach, enjoying the tightening of muscles beneath the skin. 

 

“Danvers…” Maggie growled a warning. “Don’t make me get you back for this.” 

 

Alex removed one hand to pull Maggie’s head closer to trail kisses along her jawline before returning to her mouth to nip lightly on her lower lip. Maggie exhaled hard before pulling herself forcefully away from the kiss. She sat back on her haunches, taking a moment to compose herself before her grin turned mischievous. 

 

“Okay Danvers, you asked for it.” 

 

Maggie shifted so that she she hovered lower down Alex’s body, brushing her t-shirt up slightly so that she could kiss the soft flesh of her abdomen. Alex let out a minute gasp, but it was loud enough that Maggie heard. 

 

“Payback.” She smiled before gently trailing kisses higher up her stomach. She gently pulled Alex’s t-shirt over her head, much easier than the jacket thanks to the short sleeves. 

 

“Oh Alex…” She murmured when she uncovered the dark purple bruising on Maggie’s torso. One just to the left of the breast bone, the other two on her lower left ribcage. 

 

“You know how kevlar is.” Alex replied, putting on a brave face for Maggie’s benefit. “Looks worse than it feels.” 

 

Maggie agreed, she’d taken her fair share of bullets in the vest during her career, and whilst they hurt like hell they also did look a lot more horrible than they felt. On Alex’s skin though, she wasn’t sure the same rules applied. She kissed them gently, one hand trailing fingers in lazy circles on Alex’s skin just above her jeans. 

 

“Not your first rodeo?” She asked and Alex shook her head vehemently. 

 

“Not even close. I’ve lost count of how many times my kevlar has saved my skin. You?” 

 

“Same. The first was the worst.” 

 

“Definitely.” Alex grimaced, thinking of the first time she was shot with kevlar. It was just training, but that didn’t change the pure shock of it. “Did you have to take a bullet when you were training?”

 

“Yeah. And the idiot doing it missed his mark, hit one of my lower ribs and cracked it. Did you have to take one?” 

 

Alex snorted. “Try five. Director Henshaw pretty much just opened fire on me when I wasn’t expecting it.” 

 

“Yikes.” Maggie murmured in sympathy. Suddenly they were startled by the door to Alex’s apartment opening. 

 

“You think that’s bad, when I started training for the DEO they fired _missiles_ at me.” 

 

“Kara!” Alex yelled. “Don’t come in, I’m not decent.” 

 

“Huh, what do you me-?" Kara started to say before she caught sight of the two women entangled on the carpet. 

 

“Hey Kara.” Maggie smirked, giving a quick two finger salute.

 

“Oh Gosh, ummm.” Kara whirled around, horrified. “I, er, I brought donuts and potstickers. I thought you could use some. But I ah, I see that you have company so I will leave you to it!” 

 

Kara raced back to the door as Maggie yelled out.

 

“Leave the donuts!” There was a thud as the bag of pastries were dropped on the dining table and then Kara was gone. Maggie and Alex stared at each other for one long moment before they burst into laughter, Alex more through sheer embarrassment. 

 

“You know for somebody with superhuman hearing you’d think she’d find it easier to avoid walking in on these kind of things.” Maggie commented lightly, eliciting more laughter. 

 

“You’d think that but no, not Kara. It’s like a superpower honestly- one that she’d rather not have.” Alex smirked, off the top of her head she could think of at least two other times Kara had walked in on her friends with uh, company. Once with Winn and the other time with Mon-El, both times leaving Kara a flustered mess. 

 

“But anyway, where were we?” Maggie smiled, licking her lips. “Oh I remember, I was teaching you a much earned lesson in pay-back.” 

 

She continued to tease Alex, kissing up and down her abdomen, along her neck, trailing her tongue over the curve of a breast. Alex was soon breathing deeply, her hips rocking slightly for more. But they both knew she was in no condition for anything else. Maggie was enjoying herself thoroughly, they’d been taking things slow as she didn’t want to scare Alex off, but this was definitely encouraging. 

 

When her forearm began to ache from holding her weight up Maggie eased back onto her side, trailing her fingers lightly over Alex’s ribs, avoiding the bruises. 

 

“So, are we sleeping on the floor tonight or should I help you into bed?” Maggie asked with a grin. Alex loved how laid back she always was. She accepted that Maggie _would_ be staying at hers tonight, and it wouldn’t be a burden to Maggie to do so, even if she slept on the floor. 

 

“I think I’m ready to try and make it to bed, but it’s only like eight.” She was physically exhausted but her mind was still alert, she didn’t want to sleep just yet. 

 

“How does donuts in bed sound?” 

 

“Amazing… If you’re the one changing the sheets tomorrow. Kara knows I like sugared donuts, they get messy.” 

 

“Ugh, changing the bedsheets? Now that’s really asking too much of me Danvers…” Maggie mock-whined, before clambering gracelessly to her feet. Before Alex could try to follow, the detective squatted down and scooped her up in her arms. Quick as she could, Maggie staggered to the bedroom, struggling a little with the weight but she was as gentle as possible when she lowered Alex down onto the edge of the bed. Alex started to make herself comfortable but Maggie stopped her.

 

“Uh-uh, first you need to get changed. Jammies?” Alex would have liked to pretend that she was cool and slept nude but she had a big drawer full of pyjamas for movie night with Kara. Also they were comfy. She gestured with resignation to the dresser. 

 

“Second one down.”

 

“Ooh nice.” Maggie pulled out an oversized N-Sync shirt. 

 

“That’s Kara’s I swear!” Alex was quick to point out, hoping she didn’t sound like she was protesting too much. Maggie cocked an eyebrow but folded the top and returned it to the drawer, pulling out instead two other pairs which were only marginally less embarrassing. “You mind?” 

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

They changed, Maggie helping Alex with hers, then they climbed into bed with the donuts and a tablet to watch some Homeland.

 

“Kara is going to kill me when she finds out I didn’t wait for her to watch this.” Alex grumbled and Maggie chuckled.

 

“I’ll protect you.” 


End file.
